


You Don't Own Me by Lesley Gore

by PandoraButler



Series: Music Inspired One-Shots [13]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Nsfw?, Prison AU, criminal!ciel, guard!sebastian, nothing actually happens between them, prisoner!ciel, taunting turns ciel on, underage ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Music Inspired One-Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397482
Kudos: 1





	You Don't Own Me by Lesley Gore

Sebastian was a fairly good police officer from a very secluded town. He did his job well and he got paid. It was that simple. But. That all changed in the blink of an eye. He got transferred to work as a security guard for the most well-protected prison in the world. Now that he had this job, there wasn't much to do but look over his shoulder and threaten prisoners. He never thought that he would be good at this sort of thing, but, people feared him. Now, he was known as a demon. The most renowned criminals in the world, the most insane murderers, calling him, a lowly security guard, a _demon_. It was marvelous. That is, until, Sebastian met _him_.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shitty shit, shit," one prisoner cursed.

"What's up with you?" the cellmate questioned.

"Haven't you heard? The demon is coming to watch us tonight...we best be on our best behavior."

"Demon, hm?" an individual from the opposite side of the hallway asked. He was small, a boy, with a cell all to himself. Lucky bastard. This was the first time anyone had heard him speak since he was brought in. Why the hell was a boy in here to begin with? This was a prison for the craziest criminals. This wasn't a daycare. 

"You haven't heard of him? He's got blood red eyes! He could eat your soul with one look! He's just damn freaky," the prisoner shuddered at the thought. He curled up into a ball on his bed and started shaking uncontrollably. His cellmate did the same, as did all of the other prisoners in the hallway. 

The boy laughed, "you're all afraid of a security guard? What kind of criminals are you?!"

"You shut up," one prisoner yelled, "you don't know what it's like to be in detainment with him! This prison doesn't give two shits about proper treatment! We've all earned our right to get the shit beaten out of us, and by golly, that demon does just that! He smiles too! He just keeps going and going until you pass out, or worse until you're _dead_. The sick bastard loves it! He should be in one of these cells...he shouldn't be out there in the world..."

This group of inmates just had one way in and one way out of this section of the prison, and a guard was posted there every night. This time, it was Sebastian. When he opened the door and walked in, all of the prisoners shut their mouths. They went about their business quietly, fearing for their very lives. Sebastian just sat in a chair, crossing his legs, leaning back with his hat covering a bit of his face. He didn't do anything special. He just did his job. By pretending to sleep, maybe, someone would act up, and then he could have a little fun. But no one dared do it. Only the ignorant would try. The ignorant, like Ciel Phantomhive. 

"Hey! You. Security freak. Come over here," Ciel yelled. There was a silent gasp among everyone. Was Sebastian really sleeping? Usually, he would have acted immediately when being talked to like that...

Sebastian grinned. His eyes may be covered by the hat but his mouth certainly wasn't. He was smiling. This wouldn't be a boring night after all. Good. Very good.

"Is that any way for a child to treat his elders? You should be more polite," Sebastian stated. His voice silky smooth. His aura calm and sophisticated. What was this guy doing as a police officer? As a security guard? He should just be a damn host. Or better yet, a stripper. Yeah. Ciel could feel himself almost drooling at the thought of Sebastian stripping out of that uniform. No. Bad Ciel. You shouldn't be attracted to _that_. _That_ should be attracted to _you._

"'scuse me, Old Man, I apologize dearly. Would you be so kind as to get off your lazy arse and get over here?" Ciel rolled his eyes. 

"Children these days. They think they own the world. What's a brat like you doing in here? Did you get locked up because you stole a cookie from the tray when your mother wasn't looking?"

"I'll have you know, Mister, that it was a very _delicious_ cookie," Ciel said. The other prisoners kept looking back and forth between the guard and the inmate. What was going on between them? Was this some kind of code talk? Or was the demon just in a not-so-demon mood today?

"Are you going to come over here or not?" Ciel frowned. He just wanted to see what the demon looked like up close. Was that too much to ask? Why was everyone shitting their pants? This guy didn't seem that bad. Maybe he just hadn't pressed enough buttons yet...

"I can assure you that if I walk over there _I_ will not be the one coming," one of the prisoners let out a laugh. They would have laughed more if they didn't fear for their life.

Ciel blushed, "w-what is that supposed to m-mean?!"

"Dear me, it seems the lad _is_ a child after all," Sebastian continued to grin. He decided enough was enough and stood up. Everyone flinched. None of them expected that he would _actually_ walk over there. Each inmate went to the back of their cell, furthest away from the bars. None of them wanted to get closer than they had to. The demon walked, his shoes making a noise on the tile. Ciel was trying very hard to remain calm. He wasn't scared. He was perfectly fine! He was just worried that Sebastian was as good looking as he had suspected. 

Sebastian stood outside Ciel's cell. The boy was already at the bars, staring at him. Yep. Shit. He was way more attractive than he thought. He _must_ be a demon because damn he had looks hotter than hellfire itself. Beautiful raven hair. Crimson red eyes. Muscles. Lots and lots of fine muscles. If only Ciel could strip him of that uniform...Remember when Ciel said this guy should be a stripper? Well. This guy should be a stripper. Clothes were not meant to be worn on someone like him. That should be a crime.

Sebastian smiled, "you don't seem afraid of me in the slightest, even though all of the others are cowering in the shadows of their cells." Sebastian looked at the top of the cell, to see the boy's name. 'Ciel Phantomhive' where had he heard that before? On the news? Wasn't this guy a hacker? Surely someone that good at hacking wouldn't be this young. Would they? And they wouldn't be this stupid enough to get caught, right? But, Sebastian didn't feel the need to question it. If this was Ciel, this was Ciel, that's all there is to it.

"Why should I be afraid of you?" Ciel laughed, "You don't own me. I'm not just one of your many toys _._ I'm not like the other prisoners. I'm a lot more interesting."

"You're very confident for someone behind bars."

"I'm only speaking the truth. You wouldn't get it up by beating a kid, would you?" Ciel stuck his tongue out, "you can't touch me."

Sebastian grabbed the bars of the cell. It made such a loud noise. Ciel flinched and fell backward. His instincts told him to get away. They told him to disappear. Had he gone too far? Sebastian's eyes were terrifying. Ciel was starting to see why they called him a demon now. Wasn't that what he wanted to find out in the first place? But his plan seemed to backfire, by a lot.

"I do not recall physical pain to be the only method of torture, _boy_."

Ciel regretted all of his life choices. That man in front of him was a _demon_. He really was. His sadistic grin proved it. His eyes were gleaming by a supernatural light. His aura was dark. His presence was menacing. How was this even possible? Ciel had never believed such creatures existed. He was now starting to reconsider all of his theories about the world. 

But most of all.

He was reconsidering _himself_.

Because he actually _had_ gotten hard.

Sebastian turned on his heel and walked back to his seat. He acted as if nothing had happened. He resumed his pose and everything was as it once was.

"Are you just going to leave me like this?!" Ciel yelled out of the cell. He didn't _dare_ get up of the floor. He didn't want anyone around him to notice, although, most of them already had. He wouldn't hear the end of this for the rest of his time in prison. 

"If you want some assistance with things like that, you should meet me in about 10 years," Sebastian tried to suppress his laughter. He did remarkably well, for a while, but he couldn't help himself when he started hearing the feeble moans of Ciel. Poor kid. He should have been a little nicer. But what would be the fun in that? 


End file.
